vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
THE VOC@LOID M@STER
thumb|right|Logo for the events THE VOC@LOID M@STER, often shortened to VOM@S (ボーマス) is a convention held four times a year in Tokyo or the neighboring Kanagawa Prefecture. About The event brings producers and illustrators involved with the production of VOCALOID art and music together so they can sell their work to others. Its title and many of the ideas behind them were influenced by "THE iDOLM@STER", a popular game from Japan. The event, much like the game, is based on promoting upcoming and raising Vocaloid stars. The term common Vocaloid producer term "-P" also originated from and was often used by groups at the events. The original event was held in 2007 with 48 groups, or "circles", given permission to host stalls at the event for the selling of their goods. The event soon gained popularity and at the 14th event, nearly 500 groups had been chosen to have stalls. Additionally, Japanese companies involved with production of the software also have stalls at the events Special promotions also occur such as those related to Yuzuki Yukari V4 and Rana V4. These have included event exclusive merchandise, trials and early access to upcoming vocals. Due to its popularity, the event was later expanded and "The UTAU M@STER" event was held for UTAU, the first of which took place on 19/7/2012. Dates *THE VOC@LOID M@STER: 3 Nov 2007 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 2: 13 Jan 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 3: 23 Mar 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 4: 29 June 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 5: 23 Sept 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 6: 30 Nov 2008 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 7: 22 Feb 2009 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 8: 17 May 2009 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 9: 6 Sept 2009 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 10: 15 Nov 2009 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 11: 7 Feb 2010 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 12: 9 May 2010 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 13: 19 July 2010 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 14: 14 Nov 2010 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 15: 16 Jan 2011 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 16: June 2011 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 17: 4 Sept 2011 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 18: 19 Nov 2011 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 19: 5 Feb 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 20: 28 April - 29 April 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 21: 8 July 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 22: 31 Aug - 1 Sept 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 23: 15 Dec 2012 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 24: 27 April 2013 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 25: 7 July 2013 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 26: 30 Aug 2013 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 27: 27 Nov 2013 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 28: 26 April - 27 April 2014 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 29: 13 July 2014 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 30: 15 Nov 2014 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 31: 25 April 2015 *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 32: *THE VOC@LOID M@STER 33: 14 Nov 2015 Posters/catalog covers The following is a list of posters used for the event. These are also used for the catalog front overs covering the events. The_VOC@LOID_MASTER_4.jpg|Event 4 vomasevent5.jpg|Event 5 vocaloidmaster12.jpg|Event 12 vocaloidmaster13.jpg|Event 13 thevocaloidmaster15.jpg|Event 15 vomas16.jpg|Event 16 Vocaloidmaster17_03.jpg|Event 17 Vocalo18.jpg|Event 18 Vocalo19.jpg|Event 19 Vocaloidmaster20 hyoushi.jpg|Event 20 Vocaloidmaster21 02.jpg|Event 21 Vocaloidmaster20121215_03.jpg|Event 23 Vocaloidmaster25 201306 01.jpg|Event 25 Vocaloidmaster20131029_02.jpg|Event 27 VMaster28.jpg|Event 28 event29poster.jpg|Event 29 Event30.jpg|Event 30 vomas31.jpg|Event 31 Tvm32hyousi.jpg|Event 32 Vomasterposter.jpg|Event 33 References External links * Main website * MusicBrainz * Wikipedia (Japanese) * VocaDB Category:Events